The Verdict (1984)
Plot Overview Alexis's trial has definitely gone haywire. Adam is upset about Steven being called last minute without an opportunity to question him. The State claims it has not questioned him either and just want the truth. The judge allows the trial to proceed. The State questions Steven about the events on the night of Mark Jennings's murder. Steven testifies that he saw his mother push Mark Jennings off the terrace. He is certain it was Alexis: he noticed her hair and the outfit the person was wearing. It was the same as what Alexis wore to Fallon's engagement party. Steven also did anonymously call the paramedics when he saw Jennings fall. Alexis cannot believe that her own son testified against her and she refuses to listen to him. Steven really does not apologize for testifying against his mother, he just wants her to tell the truth. Alexis disowns Steven. Meanwhile, Jeff decides the best way to honor his deceased ex-wife is to become a womanizer. Dominique is ready to make her move, and still wants to keep Brady in the dark. She invites Blake to lunch and offers him $50 million for 51% of Denver Carrington. But Denver Carrington is a family run business. Dominique is family. Regardless, Blake will never give a controlling majority to anyone. He does offer Dominique 40% of Denver Carrington at $70 million. Dominique accepts and a new relationship has begun. First order of business for Blake, pay back the mortgage to Alexis. Blake will take money anywhere he can get it, even from scum like Hal Lombard. Lombard interrupts Krystle and Blake while they are dining and tries to get in on Blake's South China Sea action. Blake promises to keep him in mind and even invites him to the mansion. At the mansion, Hal comes on to Krystle and she kicks him out. Later, Blake tells Krystle that he will conduct business with Hal at the office. Krystle cannot believe that Blake would still deal with the man after what he did. Blake does not have many options. Krystle is the first witness that Adam calls to defend Alexis. Krystle's testimony really does not offer a lot but Adam is trying to convince Alexis that it takes time and a method to build up reasonable doubt. Alexis does not like that and she has a better idea. She is going to defend herself. Everyone tries to convince her that it is a horrible idea, but Alexis will do what she wants to do. On the stand, Alexis explains what happened the night Mark was murdered and how she was not involved. But on cross examination, the State gets Alexis flustered and to admit that Mark deserved to die. There is also the issue of the cape that Steven saw the person who killed Mark was wearing. Alexis acknowledges that it was her cape but that it never arrived and she never wore it. Alexis does redeem herself somewhat during the closing argument, even if that is not evidence. As everyone waits for the jury to return with their verdict, Steven decides to go to the Penthouse to relive what happened that night on the murder. Dex catches him up there, calls Steven a fag and the two fight. It pretty much ends up in a draw. After the fight, the jury has reached a verdict. Alexis is found guilty of murdering Mark Jennings. She cannot believe it. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Bradford Dillman ... Hal Lombard * Jeff Pomerantz ... Michael Cunningham * John Reilly ... J.J. * Basil Hoffman ... Judge Drew Mayfield * Brynja McGrady ... Amy * Christine Kellogg ... Laurie * Conroy Gedeon ... Bailiff * Joan Welles ... Clerk * Marlena Giovi ... Matron Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Deleted scenes : Blake talks to Steven after his testimony against Alexis, Blake and Krystle talk about the upcoming verdict. * Shortened scene : Before Blake arrives, Dominique hears on the radio that Billy Waite has testified in favor of Alexis. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles).